A polarizer has been used in an image display apparatus (e.g., a liquid crystal display apparatus) of a cellular phone, a notebook personal computer, or the like. In recent years, the use of the polarizer in, for example, a meter display portion of an automobile or a smart watch has been desired, and hence the formation of the polarizer into a shape except a rectangular shape and the formation of a through-hole in the polarizer have been desired. However, when any such form is adopted, a problem in terms of durability is liable to occur. For the purpose of improving the durability, for example, there has been proposed a polarizing plate obtained by respectively bonding a pair of polarizer protective films to both main surfaces of a polarizer, and melting the resultant, followed by solidification to form a surface serving as an outer peripheral end surface (see Patent Literature 1). However, a further improvement in durability has been required.